Pretty as a Princess
by jlpkat100
Summary: I'm not sure exactly yet, but so far I have Margaret's life growing up. Andrew comes in later.
1. Mommy

The family heard the scissors cutting, separating the cord that held the daughter to her mother. The first cry from the baby echoed off the white, plastered walls. Soothing noises could be heard as the nurse wrapped a pink blanket around her small form. The nurse walked over to the new mother and father with the pink bundle. She gently handed the girl over to the mother while showing her how to support the infant's head.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Tate! It's a girl."

Soft cooing could be heard from the father while the mother gently rocked her back and forth.

"Hello sweetie. I'm your mommy. And this is your daddy. We've decided to name you Margaret. Margaret Elizabeth Tate."

As if on cue, Margaret opened her tiny mouth to yawn.

Finally Aaron, the father, spoke. "She's beautiful. She reminds me a lot of you."

"And she'll have your personality. Smart, nice, and wonderful."

"I'll make sure she gets into a good college and has fun at the same time."

The new parents looked down at their daughter as she finally settled down into a comfortable position between her mother, Susan's, arms and chest.

Margaret turned 5 in July. Therefore she was able to start Kindergarten today. She woke up at 6:30 and bounced out of bed to eat her breakfast and get ready.

"Mama, I wanna have my hair in piggy tails and I wanna wear my yellow dress. I wanna be all pretty for my first day of school."

Susan laughed while she picked Margaret up and carried her over to her bed. "Okay sweetie. Start brushing your hair now while I go find the dress."

Susan looked back and watched her daughter brush through her hair with her pink brush and hum to a made up tune. She smiled whenever she watched her daughter get excited about something. Susan and her husband were never able to afford taking Margaret to a pre-school so she was pleased that her daughter talked about making friends with everyone.

"Okay sweetie, I have your dress. Is your hair brushed?"

"Yes, mama."

Susan brought the dress over and pulled it over Margaret's head while the little girl pulled her arms through. Then Susan pulled Margaret over and sat her on the bed to brush her daughter's hair. When she finished brushing her brown locks, she got Margaret's matching yellow shoes.

"Come on sweetie, I have to drive you to school now. Otherwise you won't make it on time and that's never good."

"Okay." Margaret took her mother's hands and followed her to the car.

"Mama, I wanna be like you when I grow up."

Susan was surprise by the words that came out of the blue. "That's nice sweetie, but you know, you can be whatever you want to be."

"I know, I wanna be like you."

Susan glanced at the rear view mirror and watched her daughter playing with her Barbies. The brown curls in her pigtails fell around her face. Her chocolate eyes glistened when the sun fell through the window. She was going to be so beautiful when she grew up. Susan hoped she was around to see it.

~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the school about five minutes later, Susan turned around in her seat to look at Margaret.

"Hey sweetie. We're here. Are you ready?"

Margaret unbuckled her seat belt and pulled herself out of her booster seat and over to the window. She looked out at the school and watched kids hugging and running in front of a long, tan building. She saw kids about her size and kids a lot bigger, which she assumed were the kids in higher grades.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready." Her voice was whispered and shaky.

Susan's brow rose in concern as she watched her daughter. Margaret opened the door and stepped out. A few seconds later, her mom followed with Margaret's pink backpack.

"Any last questions?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, how do I look?"

Susan smiled as Margaret spun in a circle. "Pretty as a princess."

Margaret smiled as well while she took her back pack and lunch box. "Like Belle did when she found her prince inside the monster."

"Now come on. We have to meet your teacher." Susan took Margaret's hand and lead her toward the entrance of the school.

When they entered the front doors student, parents, and teachers were crowding the doors and walking around. Susan looked up at the signs taped above each door until she saw Margaret's teacher's name.

The woman had light blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a light brown eye-liner with light pink lip gloss. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, if not her young thirties. When she saw Susan and Margaret walk over she smiled. Her teeth were straightened perfectly and the white hue stood out from her tan skin. She extended her hand out to shake Margaret's when she spoke. "Hello. Are you one of my students are do you need help?"

"I think you are my teacher." Margaret's brown eyes curiously roamed the hall way and the class room behind the teacher.

"Well then, what's your name?"

"Margaret Elizabeth Tate. What's yours?"

"I am Miss Doodle. Do you have any nicknames?"

"What's a nickname?"

"It's something a person calls someone else that isn't their name."

"Oh, my mama calls me sweetie."

Miss Doodle laughed at Margaret's innocence before telling her she'd keep letting her mom be the only one to call her that and then directed her into the classroom and telling her to find any seat she wanted.

Susan kissed Margaret on the cheek before letting her daughter wander into the class room. Then she turned and headed back to the car.

Meanwhile, Margaret stepped into the classroom and watched as all the kids eyes turned to her. She saw two girls sitting at a table and walked over. Smiling she asked "Can I sit with you guys?"

"NO, I'm not a guy. Ima gurl AND you're wearing pigtails so you are gross."

The girl sitting next to the one that spoke laughed. The boys at the next table snickered until a boy with blonde hair spoke up. "Do you know what the means?"

Margaret looked bewildered. Were these kids making fun of her? How was she suppose to reply? This was not what she thought school was suppose to be like.

The boy continued, "It means pigs are gross. So if you have pigtails you are gross."

Margaret didn't know what to say to the kids. Her face started heating up and her cheeks turned red. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth to keep it from quivering. Her round eyes looked down at her yellow shoes as her eyes started to pool over and her vision blurred. Margaret's lungs felt like they were tightening up as she turned around and found an empty table in the corner of the room.

~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~

The end of the day came causing all the students to run outside and find their parents. Well, almost all. Margaret just slung her backpack over her shoulder when Miss Doodle walked over to her.

"Hey Margaret, how did you like your first day of school?"

"I don't like school. No one talked to me. No one wants to be my friend." Her arms crossed her chest as she let out a grunt and frowned.

"Well," Miss Doodle felt sympathy for the girl. She felt bad that no one could see the potential for being a great friend in the energetic girl. "If you let me, I'll be your friend."

Margaret's face lit up as she looked at Miss Doodle and realized she was serious. She hugged Miss Doodle and ran out of the school like the other kids earlier. Margaret saw her mother in the parking lot smiling and waving.

When Margaret reached her mother, she hugged her and proceeded to tell her how her day was.

". . . and then after school Miss Doodle told me she would be my friend." The whole way home Margaret told her mother about Miss Doodle.

It was the middle of her first grade year when Margaret was sitting on her purple bed playing with her Barbies. She opened her mouth to talk for Ken and she felt an uncomfortable pain in her mouth. She looked down and watched as one of her teeth fell out onto the bedspread in front of her. Margaret, being six, didn't know her teeth fell out and started to get uncomfortable. She got off her bed in search of her mother.

"Mama, I think my tooth fell out." Her bottom lip jutted out and her chocolate brown eyes looked into her mother's similar eyes.

Susan smiled and looked at her daughter. "Hey sweetie. I think you lost your first tooth."

Margaret's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "What? But I can't loose a tooth. I need my teeth. I'll look weird without them and the kids at school will make fun of me. I don't want missing teeth. And you said my 'first tooth'. Does that mean I'll loose more? No, I don't want to look like grandpa. Does this mean I'm going to start getting wrinkly too?"

Susan laughed as Margaret paced around the bedroom with wide eyes before landing face first on her bed.

"Relax sweetie. A new one will grow back."

Margaret grunted. "Grandpa's hasn't."

"Well your grandpa isn't as young as you. But everyone looses their teeth when they're your age. And then a new, bigger one grows back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Am I still pretty with a missing tooth?"

"Pretty as a princess."

"Like Belle."

"Yes, like Belle."

Margaret smiled a toothless grin before frowning and looking back at her mother. "Will I lose my arms and legs too so new, bigger ones will grow back?"


	2. Daddy

**I have MOST of chapter 3 written, it just keeps going and going. So I'll probably split it into 2 chapters or so. **

**Last time I posted without saying anything because I thought you could add stuff in, but I don't know how (if you can). Anyways, I have to give the BIGGEST thanks to my wonderful beta **

**bk-1205**

**Thank you, I don't know if I'd be able to write without you. And thank you for the ideas. =D**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing. Plain and simple.**

**Now, onward, to battle and.....chapter 2.**

"Margaret, sweetie, it's time to get up for school." Susan rapped on the door with her knuckles.

"Nuh, I don't want to. I don't feel well."

Susan walked over to Margaret's bed to pull the covers down only to have them yanked back up around Margaret's head. "Is this another excuse so you don't have to go to school?"

"Noooo, I really don't feel well."

Once again Susan pulled down the covers. Only this time Margaret didn't pull them back up. She placed her palm on Margaret's forehead and then the back of her hand against her cheeks. Judging from the body heat radiating off Margaret, Susan guessed she was a little warm and could be running a fever.

"Come on, lets go downstairs to get a drink of water and then I'll check your temperature just to make sure."

Susan left the room and looked back through the doorway. Margaret was slowly walking away from the bed. Her feet were dragging and her tangled hair fell in front her face. Usually she was excited to go to school and learn more, but today she really did seem sick.

Soon they were both downstairs and Margaret was taking her temperature while her mother was making pancakes with scrambled eggs.

_Beep, beep, beep!_ The thermometer signaled that it was done checking Margaret's temperature when her dad came downstairs. He took the spatula from Susan so she could read it while he finished cooking.

"Hmm." Susan looked back at Aaron. "She has a temperature of 101.3. I can't take another day off work but she can't go to school today."

Aaron anxiously replied, "That's fine. It's coming up on the end of the year. So I'll just take one of my 'sick' days and stay here with her. It'll give us some time to spend together." He looked down at Margaret, who seemed to be falling asleep standing up, and asked her, "How would you like it if daddy stayed home with you? We can play games and won't have to worry about mommy yelling at us for being too loud."

Margaret mumbled but they both took that as a sign it would be okay. She walked over to the couch and pulled the throw blanket over her and rested her head on the purple pillow before falling asleep again.

Finally, Aaron finished cooking breakfast. After giving Margaret some medicine, as well as some orange juice, Susan walked back over to grab her daughter's plate of breakfast. Usually, she wouldn't let Margaret eat on the couch, but she didn't think Margaret would make it to the table. So, she made an exception.

Surprisingly, Margaret only put a little bit of syrup on her pancakes. Which confirmed what the thermometer already said, she was indeed sick.

Eventually, everyone was done eating and Susan had to go to work, where she would finished editting her manuscripts. When she left, Margaret was about to fall asleep again when Aaron sat next to her.

"Hey, munchkin, is the medicine working yet?" His reply was a shake from her head 'no'. "Well then, hmm, since you don't have to go to school and I don't have to go to work, we can go back to sleep. Do you want to sleep with daddy on his bed upstairs?" She nodded her head. "Okay, come on, let's get you upstairs."

He picked her up under her arms and lifted her into the air. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her head leaned on his shoulder while she fell asleep on the way up the steps.

* * *

Later in the morning Margaret woke up with more energy. She was still a little drowsy, but she actually felt like getting up. "Daddy? Daddy, wake up. I want to do something."

"Mmm? Is that you munchkin?" He opened one eye and then the other. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I want to go to the movies." She smiled and showed her white teeth. "Then I want to go to McDonalds and get a toy."

"I don't think going to the movies is the best idea since you aren't feeling well because we don't want other people to get sick. But we can go to the drive-thru at McDonalds."

"YAY!" She started bouncing on the water bed. Before heading to the door to go to her room and change.

"Wait," Aaron waited until he had Margaret's full attention. "As long as you promise me you won't tell mommy that we are going while you are sick. She won't like that. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." Then she ran to her room and changed into her purple dress along with white sandals. The white hair ties held up her hair into pigtails. Despite what other kids said, she still wore her hair in pigtails.

Her and her dad decided to wait until noon to get food. So, to pass time, they watched T.V. and played Twister.

* * *

When 3 o'clock rolled around, Susan returned home to find both her husband and her daughter asleep on the couch. She walked over and placed the throw blanket on top of both of them.

Margaret must have felt the blanket because she shifted before waking up. She was followed shortly after by her father. "Mommy? How was work?"

"Hey sweetie. Work was the usual. How was your day? Did you do anything fun with daddy?"

"Yeah, we watched T.V. and played Twister. Then we went to McDonald's so I could get a toy."

Aaron simply rolled his eyes when Margaret revealed their secret to her mother.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Margaret! Happy Birthday to you!" Susan and Aaron clapped when Margaret closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out her 10 candles.

Aaron slid up behind Margaret and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Hey munchkin. What did you wish for?"

Margaret's eyes widened before she turned in her seat to look at her dad. "Shhh, I can't tell you that. Otherwise it won't come true. You should know that."

"I'm joking. Do you want cake now?"

"Duh." She rolled her eyes and turned back in her seat.

"Only if you give me a kiss. Right here. And it has to be good." He turned his right cheek to her and pointed.

Margaret turned back around and planted her lips on his cheek. "Muah! Love you daddy."

"That's more like it. Now let's cut some cake."

Margaret's cake was purple with a white trim. It had a small two-inch Belle replica placed in the upper right hand corner. Aaron took a knife and cut into the cake revealing the chocolate cake underneath.

He placed a corner piece onto a white paper plate and handed it to Margaret who, of coarse, dug right in.

When everyone had finished eating the cake and ice cream, Susan directed them over to the living room to open presents so Margaret could get to bed before 9:30.

Margaret got a stuffed dog with floppy ears from her dad and received a purple princess pillow from her mom amongst other things.

Eventually, Susan got Margaret tucked in bed by 10 o'clock before she headed to bed as well.

* * *

"MOM! I'm home. And guess what. I did what you said I should do." Margaret walked into the living room to find her mom reading another manuscript. When she entered the room though, Susan looked up.

"Really, and what would that be. I told you to do a lot of things. I'm hoping you mean you cleaned your room."

"No, mom. I didn't clean my room. I'll do that later." She rolled her eyes as if her mother just asked her to stop the earth from turning. It wouldn't happen. "No, I signed up for the school play."

"Really, and what play would that be?"

"Romeo and Juliet. Tomorrow we are auditioning and Mrs. B is going to give us our parts. Although I don't think I'll be Juliet because everyone knows that Sarah is Mrs. B's favorite student. Which I think is absurd because it shouldn't be a popularity contest, it should be on how well the person can perform. But Mrs. B is a tyrant. So chances are that won't happen."

Susan smiled at how grown up her daughter was becoming. She was only 12 but she excelled in all her classes. The students made fun of how she always used big words and they never understood her. But she was proud of her daughter and how Margaret choose to ignore them. Eventually though, she wished Margaret would make friends so she could enjoy the life most teenagers dreamed of. Although, chances were, that wasn't going to happen because Margaret had already created a bubble around herself.

"Mom. Mom? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Susan shook her head and redirected her attention to Margaret. "What where you saying? Sorry, I spaced."

"Oh, nothing important. I was just going to ask when dad was going to be home. Because I have a wrestling match I need to make even."

"Oh jeez, you and your father. Sometimes I swear you two are five year old brother and sister." She rolled her eyes and continued reading the manuscript she started.

"And sometimes I think you are too grown up to be my mother." They both laughed before Margaret left the room.


	3. Why Now?

**2,163 words. I feel as if I've accomplised something!! **

**A/N: Sorry it took a while. First I had TAKS, so I was busy getting ready for that. Then one of my teachers was on medical leave because she had surgery that went wrong and lost about 4 units of blood. Idk how much that is, but it's over half. So she was gone for about 3-4 weeks so the class got split into different teachers. That was my writing period. She's back now, but she's been absent for the past 3 days again. So we hope nothing is wrong with her again. She's one of my favorite. =(**

**Then I wrote something I didn't feel comfortable with and I still gave it to my beta, she said I could explain it more. So I did, and now I like this more. =D**

**Also, I've been addicted to Criminal Minds lately. Soooo, my time has been consumed by reading those fics instead. **

**Oh, and the book mentioned in here, To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee, is really good. I just finished reading it for my English Class as well. It was published in 1964, so I assumed that would be a book she would read in her high school. Whatever year this is for her. Sophomore or Junior? Hm...I don't know. **

**Anyways, the Disclamer: Obviously not mine, and I don't want it. They did too good of a job with the movie, I don't want to ruin it.**

_"If I am what I have, and if I lose what I have, who then am I?" - German Physhologist Erich Fromm_

About six years had past and now Margaret was 16. Her hair stayed the natural, auburn, color it originally was, but a few lighter streaks grew in. Most of her baby fat hollowed out while her sharp cheek bones stood out. And her lips were a plump, light pink. Also, going to the beach helped tan out her complexion into a smooth, creamy color.

She still possessed her lively demeanor, but she had matured over the years. She even had two best friends, Monica and Erin, who she spent all her time with when she wasn't with her parents. Margaret knew they weren't the best friends she could have, but they at least talked to her. They didn't mind that she still had childish qualities when she got excited. Nor did they care that she actually enjoyed spending time with her parents. They knew that if she was offered a choice to pick between them, she would pick her family. Margaret went to the movies with her dad every weekend and shopping with her mom twice a week. She loves them and wouldn't know what to do with out them.

Unfortunately, she would soon find out.

Margaret returned home from school on Thursday to an empty house. Upon opening the door a dead chill ran down her spine. The boards under her feet creaked with each step. The eerie screeches lingered in the air longer than usual. The silence from inside sent goosebumps racing up Margaret's arms.

She walked into the kitchen to put her backpack on the table and get a snack when she noticed a piece of paper taped to the refrigerator. The note read:

_Sweetie,_

_Out shopping with dad._

_Be back soon,_

_Mom._

Margaret decided now was as good as any to start reading her book_, To Kill A Mockingbird_, for school. Initially, her teacher assigned one chapter to read for homework, but as time went on one chapter turned into two. Two turned into five while five turned into nine. And eventually, she was finished with the book.

The time on the clock read 5:53. She'd been reading for about three and a half hours. Margaret had always been a fast-reader, but that still didn't explain why she finished the book before her parents got home.

A shrill buzz, from the doorbell rang, throughout the house. Margaret opened the door expecting her parents to be on the other side with hands full of bags, which is why they wouldn't be able to open the door. But instead the man on the porch made Margaret's mouth dry. He wore black, scuffed boots and black pants. His blue shirt was tucked in so that his gun was easily accessible from its holster. The sun glared on his gold badge hanging on the left, breast pocket.

"Are you Margaret Tate? Daughter of Aaron and Susan Tate?" His blue eyes gazed into her brown ones.

"Yes sir. Can I help you?"

"I'm Officer Vasquez, may I come in?" She looked him over again before stepping aside and opening the door a little wider. "I think it would be better if we sit, yeah?"

"No." Her brow creased while her eyes took in the fidgeting gestures his hands made. "Just tell me."

Officer Vasquez sighed while looking into her eyes before he spook. "Earlier today your parents were involved in a car crash. They were hit by a drunk driver. I'm sorry, but they didn't make it."

"What?" The air left her lungs while her heart felt like it sunk into her stomach. Margaret's eyes dropped to the ground. The hair behind her ears fell in front of her face, hiding the salty liquid that pooled in her eyes. Her lips trembled when her chest started to tighten up. Her breathing became labored and forced. Margaret looked into the officer's eyes with confusion. She took a seat on the sofa when the idea of standing became too much for her.

"I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"N-no."

"Unless there is anything you need, I should take you into the station to meet with child services, yeah?"

After a few minutes, she stood up and followed him out to his car, where he drove her to the station.

When they arrived a woman with a tan folder was already waiting for them at a desk. She stood up when they walked over to her.

"Hello, I am Miss Bates. I'm really sorry to hear about your loss." When Margaret didn't say anything she continued. "I have your family's records right here. I was looking over them and seeing that you have no close relatives, I've decided that since you are 16 you can legally emancipate. Your parent's house has already been paid off, so you won't have to worry about that. You have a means of income from your parents' insurance, as well as, what might come from this accident. The only thing you need to do is sign here and I'll find a judge so he can look over your case. But as for right now I don't see why you can't stay home by yourself. Is that alright with you, dear?"

She nodded and took a pen from the desk and signed the paper. After a few minutes of Officer Vasquez and Miss Bates talking, Officer Vasquez walked back over to Margaret. "Do you want me to take you home now?"

Again, Margaret could only nodded.

When they arrived back at her house, Officer Vasquez walked her to the door and waited while she let herself in. He handed her a card before saying, "Again, I'm truly sorry for you loss. If there is anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you." Her voice came out as a horsed whisper.

After he left Margaret closed the door and slowly walked back over to the couch. _'How could this happen? They only went out for groceries. They shouldn't of been in danger. They weren't suppose to die. They still had to help me with my homework and other problems. They will never get to see me graduate. It's too soon. Not now, I'm not ready.'_

The tears finally fell and ran tracks down her face. Her eyes were red-rimmed and blotchy. Her shoulders shook and the sobs that escaped past her lips echoed in the empty room.

Margaret didn't know when she laid down but she pulled the purple pillow between her chest and knees. The numbness that invaded her body drowned out the ringing from the phone in the background. "Hey Margaret. It's Erin. Call me when you get this. I have something really exciting to tell you. Okay, yeah, bye."

Eventually Margaret's crying subsided into short hiccups while her eyelids became droopy and tired. The she fell into a dreamless sleep. Ignoring anything that disturbed her.

~~~~~~3~~~~~~~

Margaret woke up about an hour and a half later. It was about 9:00 at night and she still hadn't eaten anything. Her stomach growled but the thought of food made her nauseous.

She attempted to read so she could escape to the world of fantasy. A place without death and gut-wrenching pain. A place, also, without her parents. Margaret gave up on the book and tried to go back to sleep.

After an hour of tossing and turning, she turned the T.V. on to a low murmur hoping the whispers would symbolize when her parents laid in bed and talked. But, the light that illuminated the room reminded her that the voices she heard weren't her parents.

She laid on the couch thinking, about anything, and fell asleep again. Her thoughts plagued her mind and she had yet to process everything that occurred a few hours ago.

~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~

When morning rolled around the sun peered through the blinds. The harsh rays burned Margaret's eyes and woke her up for the last time that morning. It was hard for her to sleep. She kept waking up and remembering what happened the night before, then she would cry herself to sleep again.

She considered skipping the school day because it was the last day of the week, but being around everything in the house flooded her mind with memories. Also, her parents would be disappointed.

Margaret got off the couch and went to shower and change. Her jeans were a black denim and her shirt was a silky and dark purple. She applied her eyeliner a little heavier than usual, taking away the 'natural' look she usually wore.

~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~

When she finally arrived to school she was already 15 minutes late for first period.

"Psst, Margaret. Why are you late? Your never late," Erin whispered from the desk next to her.

"Something bad happened."

"Oh, okay. Well it's better now right? I have some really good news. I think the guy I like likes me back." Margaret tuned her out to pay attention to her teacher. "Margaret. Margaret. Are you even listening to me? Hellooo? Gosh, rude much?"

~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~

When lunch came around Margaret sat in her seat starring at the table in front her her. Erin and Monica came and sat down shortly after.

id Erin tell you the good Monica looked at Margaret and asked, "Did Erin tell you the good news?"

"Yeah, I told her about it," Erin answered and then turned to Margaret, "Are you even listening?"

Margaret continued to stare at the lines running across the table.

When they realized she wouldn't reply Erin said, "She was like that in first period. Rude."

Finally Erin got up and looked at Monica, "Come on, if she's going to ignore us then I don't want to talk to her. She's being rude to me." She then proceeded to walk off with Monica trailing behind.

When they left Margaret finally decided to look up. She watched as they sat by a group of football players before a lone tear escaped her eye. '_Well I guess that does it. I'm really alone.' _She thought about the girls before deciding she didn't want to deal with them anymore. They didn't care to find out what was wrong, so she didn't care about finding out how to stay friends with them.

* * *

The day continued to pass by in a blur. Her teachers looked at her in confusion but said nothing. Usually she was the first person to speak up when another student got something wrong. But today she didn't. She didn't even take notes.

When the last bell rang Margaret didn't even consider going home, instead she sat at the desk in the back corner of her English Classes tutorials.

She pulled out a blank piece of paper and began to write.

The teacher looked up every now and then at Margaret, but didn't see a difference except where her pencil was writing.

The teacher could see the streams trailing down her face. Not once did she bother to ask what's wrong because she knew if Margaret wanted to talk, she would.

When the school bell chimed, the teacher watched as Margaret ripped out the paper she wrote and crumbled it before throwing it in the trashcan.

Her concerned eyes followed Margaret until she left the classroom. She walked over to the trashcan and pulled out the paper. Margaret's light, neat handwriting was hard to read, because of the creases in the paper, but not impossible. It read:

_Tick Tock_

_Tick tock! The sound echoes from the clock. Do people know the value each tick holds? Do they know that time is of the essence. Tick tock, tick tock. Have they realized that as each second goes by another second is coming closer? Have they counted each second they spend with everyone? Or do they only count the ones they want? Tick tock, tick tock. Do they consider each second they knew that person like they consider a piece of gold? Or do they consider it wasted time? Do they hold each tick on the clock precious? Or just time unknown in a memory? Tick tock, tick tock. Anyone could be their last. Tick tock, Tick tock. Time is running out. Have they said all they needed? Are they ready for what's to come? Tick tock, tick...silence. Is that silence in their ears or someone else's?...tock. Must have been someone else's. Have they realized each second life holds? Do they know anything can happen before each sound? Tick tock, tick tock. As each second passes, it's another second away from the moments with loved ones. Tick tock, tick tock. Just a few more seconds I'm without them. _

The teacher carried the paper over to her desk and placed it next to the papers she planned on taking home for the weekend. She understood what Margaret was going through without having to hear the words out loud. She'd been there herself. And she knew, when the time came, she'd be there when Margaret finally decided to talk to someone.

_"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love." - Washington Irving_


	4. Just the Beginning of Me

**I'm sorry! :( It was summer and I seriously didn't think about this. No excuses. And school just started 2 weeks ago so I've been trying to work on my grades at the same time of practicing for Color Guard. Then I've been working on other stories on my other account. But I am back. After I publish this I'm going to work on the next chapter but I won't promise you in saying it will be done today. I actually have no idea when it will be done. Hopefully by the time this 3 day weekend (now 2 days) is over. Please forgive me and my busy/lazy self?**

**-J  
**

_Hot. That was one word to describe what Margaret was feeling. Beads of sweat formed at the top of her forehead. Dripping, forming shallow cascades, down her brow and face until reaching the crease where her lips met. Her tongue swept out and she could taste the salt. She brushed the back of her hand along her forehead to prevent more of the sweat from falling. _

_"Margaret?" Margaret looked up when she heard her name. The woman calling her name waved her hand before continuing. "Come on Margaret. It's time to go."_

_"But Mooom? I want to keep playing."_

_"It's getting late, sweetie. We need to get home and clean you up before Grandma gets here. You don't want to be covered in dirt when she arrives, do you?" Her stern look caused Margaret to quickly pick up her Barbie dolls from the ground. She stood up and brushed the dirt from her hands and knees and ran over to her mom. _

_"No mommy. I don't want Grandma to see me dirty. I want to be all pretty for her."_

_Then Susan held out her hand for her seven-year-old daughter to take before they walked to the car to go home and get ready. _

_~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~_

_An hour after they returned home Margaret was wearing a pink, knee-length dress with white sandals. Her bangs were clipped behind her ears while the rest hung loosely around her shoulders. _

_She sat on the couch waiting for her mom to come back downstairs so she could help her mom make dinner. _

_She sat and waited. About 5 minutes had past and she continued to sit and wait until her eyes started getting heavy. _

_Eventually the couch looked better with her laying down on it. After a moment's hesitation, she laid down to rest her eyes. Sleep quickly came and her light snoring echoed throughout the empty room. _

Slowly consciousness came back to Margaret. She brought her right hand up to her eyes to wipe the crust that dried from her crying.

At first everything was unfocused but after rubbing her eyes she could see more clearly. The room was arranged a little different and magazines were strewn around the table. The carpet wasn't the light brown she remembered but instead it looked worn out.

She swept her hand through her hair but it got caught in a few tangles. When she finally freed her hand she decided to take a shower.

Her feet dragged on the carpet and slowly carried her up the steps.

When she finally reached the bathroom she looked in the mirror and gasped. She knew she probably didn't look at her best, but what she saw starring back at her wasn't who she thought she was.

Her normally cream skin was ghostly pale. Hollowed cheeks made her eyelids were look more worn out than they were and dark bags hung under them. Almost repulsed enough that her stomach decided to churn, she turned the shower on to distract herself.

The steam began to collect on the edges of the mirror while the temperature rose a few degrees higher.

When her feet hit the tile in the shower it felt like someone had wrapped a soft security blanket around her form, promising to protect her.

Eventually she started to cry and her tears mixed with the running water.

It wasn't the last time she cried, but each time it felt like a small weight was lifted from her shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks continued to pass and people continued to check up on Margaret periodically.

She finished High School a year early and got excepted into an American school. She didn't want to move away, but the house held too many memories for her to successfully move on.

Graduating top in her class with a degree in English to follow in her mother's footsteps like she promised at a younger age.

Margaret's first job got her started in her publishing career as a secretary at Colden Books. Initially, working as a secretary wasn't her best plan to starting a career, but it started her in the industry and paid enough for rent. So instead of complaining and finding another job, she settled with the intent to move up quickly.

An unsweetened Cinnamon light soy latte in one hand, a white chocolate mocha in the other, and an unread manuscript tucked under her arm immobilized Margaret from using her hand to hold her phone up to her ear. Instead, it was firmly placed between her ear and shoulder as she walked towards the publishing company.

"Yes ma'am." Margaret rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't have time to call her." She let loose an exaggerated sigh as she listened to her boss on the other end of the line. "Yes ma'am, I will do that right away." During her conversation, Margaret never noticed the tall, muscular man walking towards her. "When I get into the office I will-Ahhh!" The man bump shoulders with her causing her to spill her boss' coffee down the front of her blouse. The manuscript fell from underneath her arm while she looked down in shock at the coffee that now occupied her shirt instead of its cup. "I, uh, I have to call you back." Margaret closed the phone and looked at the man guilty of causing her to spill the coffee.

"I am soo sorry, Miss. Here let me give you a hand with that." He reached over to pick up napkins from the nearby hot dog stand and handed them to her while he reached down to pick up her manuscript. "I wasn't paying attention where I was going and I don't know how can I make it up to you?"

"Well, you could maybe help me not get fired considering I just hung up on my boss." She dabbed at her now ruined shirt.

"Uh, I don't know if I can do that, but maybe I can buy you another cup of coffee and lunch sometime soon?" Margaret looked up at the proposition. His blue eyed gaze caught her and held, making it hard for her to say no. "Excellent, I'll call you sometime and we can maybe schedule a time to meet."

"That would be great, but now I have to go. I'm sorry." She wrote down her number on another napkin and started walking away before he called out.

"My name's Brad, by the way."

She turned around and smiled. "Margaret," she replied, before continuing to her waiting boss.

**Haha, all will be explained in the next chapter. And hopefully you'll start to see more of why Margaret does to Andrew what she does!**

**P.S. I'm no longer sure if I have a beta or not, so please excuse any grammatical (or any other) mistakes I will make.  
**


End file.
